Endless Night
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru] Malam ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertarung. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Romance/Suspense. Two-shots.


**Endless Night**

.

SasuNaru

Zombie Apocalypse AU

Romance/Suspense

.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I take no profit

 **Warning: Mild Violence, Zombies, Typo, OOC, etc.**

.

.

ENDLESS NIGHT

.

"Kita harus segera berburu makanan," kata Shino suatu hari.

Shikamaru-lah yang pertama tanggap, langsung mengerutkan kening dan menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat ke arah Shino. Dia mengisyaratkan semua yang berada di ruangan itu untuk mendengarkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kita kehabisan bahan makanan?"

Shino mengangguk. "Hinata memberitahuku kalau persediaan makanan hanya akan bertahan selama dua hari ke depan." Di belakangnya, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Shikamaru terlihat terkejut. "Bukannya kaubilang kalau makanan kita bisa tahan sampai seminggu?"

"Kita salah perhitungan," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Roti-roti bungkus yang dibawa Shino dan Lee beberapa hari yang lalu sudah tidak lagi layak untuk dimakan."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir keras.

"Kita kurangi saja jatah makan Chouji," Ino mengusulkan sambil menunjuk perut gembul Chouji.

"Hei, jatahku sama persis dengan kalian! Aku tidak mengambil lebih!" protes Chouji, agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum miris meminta maaf. Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda.

Tenten ikut menimpali. "Kurangi jumlah makanan kita semua saja. Dengan begitu akan ada sisa untuk hari berikutnya."

Shikamaru terlihat tidak puas. "Tenten, kita semua ini ada duabelas orang. Mengurangi jatah makan tidak akan berdampak besar untuk menghemat persediaan makanan."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi berburu," ujar Naruto, menggenggam pedangnya yang terbungkus selongsongan, mengindikasikan semangatnya. "Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan."

Di belakang, Sasuke memandanginya.

"Aku lebih tidak mau mati dimakan _zombie_!" Kiba berkomentar, disetujui oleh Akamaru yang menyalak di sampingnya.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak akan dimakan _zombie_ kalau kau berhati-hati dan kuat melawan mereka," Naruto membela diri.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau kita semua akan selamat setelah keluar dari gedung ini? Kau bisa menjamin kalau tidak akan ada _zombie_ yang menyerang kita? Kau bisa menjaminnya? Hah? Hah? Tidak, kan?" Kiba mengompori, membuat Naruto setengah emosi.

"Kau…!" Lelaki pirang itu beranjak berdiri, tapi belum sempat dia maju untuk berurusan dengan Kiba, Sasuke menginterupsi:

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Kita harus berburu sebelum bahan makanan benar-benar habis. Soal _zombie_ , kita bisa memilih rute yang aman, seperti di belakang gedung bekas sekolah itu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, tapi keningnya berkerut. Dia akhirnya kembali duduk, mengabaikan kekesalannya terhadap Kiba.

"Kau benar," Shikamaru menengahi setelah terdiam beberapa saat—berpikir. Semua pandangan langsung terarah padanya. "Kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk rute berburu. Kita pilih jalan yang paling jarang dihuni _zombie_ , kemudian mendatangi beberapa _convenient store_ di sebelah barat dan mengambil bahan makanan sebanyak mungkin. Kita akan pergi dalam kelompok sehingga kekuatan bertarung jadi lebih besar dan menghindari kemungkinan terpencar dan tersesat. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Terdengar gumaman setuju dari beberapa orang.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, memandang ke arah Kiba. "Aku tidak akan mewajibkan kalian untuk ikut. Bagi yang tidak mau, bisa tetap berada di sini untuk menjaga Neji."

Kiba mengertakkan gigi, lalu menunduk. Merasa malu.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Naruto sore itu.

Dia mendatangi kamar dimana Neji terbaring lemah. Ada Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino dan Sakura di sana juga, duduk mengelilingi ranjang di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

Shikamaru yang menjawabnya dengan nada muram. "Tidak bagus."

Naruto berjalan mendekat, duduk di ujung ranjang, memandangi tubuh Neji yang kian ringkih.

Dia langsung paham apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Keadaan Neji benar-benar tidak bagus. Tubuhnya begitu pucat, berkeringat dan gemetaran, seperti demam. Berkali-kali dia mengigau dalam tidurnya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak bisa dipahami siapa pun.

Bahu kiri Neji dibebat erat dengan kain bersih. Di balik kain itu ada sebuah luka gigitan berukuran lebar yang mulai infeksi—terinfeksi oleh cairan yang dihasilkan oleh para _zombie_. Luka itu menyedot semua tenaganya, perhatiannya, bahkan kewarasannya. Jelas tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa Neji terinfeksi seperti ini.

Sepertinya masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi lima hari yang lalu. Mereka semua sedang berburu di sebuah toko makanan kecil di kawasan timur, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin bahan makanan untuk duabelas orang agar bisa bertahan sampai selama mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba segerombolan _zombie_ menyerang, tertarik oleh aroma sekelompok manusia yang berkumpul di satu tempat. Pintu depan dari toko yang sudah diganjal pun tak ayal berhasil diterobos oleh kerumunan _zombie_ yang mengganas. Naruto dan lainnya berusaha melarikan diri, membunuh sebanyak mungkin _zombie_ yang menghalangi jalan mereka dan kembali ke tempat persembunyian.

Namun naas bagi Neji. Sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Di saat dia melarikan diri, seekor _zombie_ menerkam pundaknya, menggigit daging bahunya yang terbalut jaket, meninggalkan luka robek yang menganga.

Tidak ada yang mati saat kelompok itu kembali ke persembunyian. Yang ada hanya Neji yang terluka parah, dan harus dirawat secara intensif oleh satu-satunya tenaga medis di sana (atau setidaknya yang _dulunya_ adalah tenaga medis), Sakura. Peralatan medis memang tidak seberapa. Ditambah lagi air bersih yang lumayan sulit didapat di tempat persembunyian ini…

Pikiran liar Naruto terinterupsi oleh suara Neji yang mengigau lagi. Tidurnya gelisah.

"Sshhh," Tenten berusaha menenangkan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kening Neji—dan langsung terkejut. "Demamnya semakin tinggi," ujarnya tercekat.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan mengambil kompres. Kita harus menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap stabil." Kemudian dia berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Naruto memerhatikan wajahnya. "Keringatnya banyak sekali…"

"Kata Sakura, itu karena infeksinya bertambah parah…" bisik Tenten. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto, merasa sangat sedih melihat kawannya seperti ini.

Shikamaru yang menjawab, "Infeksi karena cairan _zombie_ tidak akan bisa disembuhkan, kecuali dengan penawarnya. Tapi penawar itu hanya bisa didapat di dalam Dinding. Kita yang tidak sempat masuk ke Dinding tidak punya harapan lagi."

 _Jadi mereka semua tidak punya harapan sama sekali, bahkan sekecil apa pun untuk bisa menyelamatkan Neji? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Neji berubah menjadi salah satu makhluk menjijikkan di luar sana? Apa mereka harus terpaksa membunuhnya?_

Naruto mencengkeram sarung pedang di genggamannya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Ia berbisik, cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang di dalam kamar itu,"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau saatnya tiba?"

Mereka semua diam. Hening. Benak masing-masing terbalut luka yang sama lebarnya dengan luka Neji. Kalau waktunya tiba... Tidak. Saat waktunya tiba, mereka harus segera menyingkirkan Neji, tidak peduli seperti apa persahabatan mereka semua dulunya. Neji akan segera berubah. Yang tersisa nantinya hanyalah makhluk buas yang mengambil alih tubuh Neji dari jiwanya. Neji tidak akan sama lagi.

Shino memecah suasana. "Aku mendengar rumor soal obat penawar di utara."

Ucapannya mengundang perhatian dari semua orang di sana.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang kalau masih ada obat penawar di kota ini?" Tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan di kota hancur yang ditinggalkan ini, masih ada obat yang digadang-gadang begitu mustahil untuk diperoleh itu. Yang benar saja? Kenapa berita itu baru dia ketahui sekarang?

"Itu hanya rumor," jelas Shino, "aku masih belum bisa mengonfirmasi rumor itu benar atau tidak."

Hanya rumor... kabar burung... berita yang simpang siur... Sama sekali tidak bisa dipercayai sebelum dibuktikan kebenarannya. Naruto mendesis dalam hati, memikirkan kemungkinan kabar itu hanya bualan orang-orang yang masih hidup di penjuru kota ini, yang sudah mulai kehilangan harapan.

"Di mana tepatnya keberadaan obat itu, Shino?" Shikamaru terlihat penuh perhitungan.

"Menurut rumor, ada di salah satu kamar di apartemen Chakra," Shino menjawab.

Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Itu bisa jadi benar."

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat satu alis, merasa agak skeptis.

"Kalian ingat tidak? Apartemen Chakra itu ada di sebelah rumah sakit Amaterasu, rumah sakit paling besar di kota ini dengan laboratorium tercanggih. Ada kemungkinan obat penawar itu ada di sana."

"Maksudmu rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha itu?" Naruto memutar bola matanya, tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki hubungan soal ini semua.

"Kemungkinan begitu," Shikamaru berujar sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan obat penawar itu sambil berburu besok, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan Neji."

Tenten tersenyum juga, memandangi wajah Neji sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ada sepercik harapan di air mukanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Shino.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Shino, kau ikut denganku. Setelah ini kita berdiskusi sebentar dengan Sasuke."

"Ada apa?" Sakura baru memasuki ruangan, menyadari aura yang berbeda di dalam sana. Di tangannya ada wadah berisi air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Neji.

"Shino baru saja memberitahu kalau ada kemungkinan obat penawar masih tersisa di kota ini," jawab Shikamaru.

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Bukannya obat penawar sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi di sini? Semuanya sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam Dinding, kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kita masih punya harapan."

.

.

Jadi setelah itu, Shikamaru menghilang bersama Shino. Memanggil Sasuke bersama mereka dan berdiskusi tegang di dalam ruangan yang jarang dipakai di bangunan itu. Sisanya hanya menunggu di ruang utama, saling duduk, berbincang ringan, berusaha memecah ketegangan yang ada di sana.

Sejam kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Shikamaru, Shino dan Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Shikamaru menggenggam segulung kertas lebar—peta kota. Sepertinya rute perburuan sudah benar-benar diputuskan.

Shikamaru duduk di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi oleh yang lainnya. Membuka gulungan peta kota yang sudah agak lusuh itu agar bisa dilihat semua orang.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang rute yang akan kita lewati, aku akan memberitahu terlebih dahulu soal hal yang lainnya," kata Shikamaru, menatap mereka semua.

Tidak ada yang membalas. Semuanya diam memerhatikan, termasuk Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan Shikamaru bicarakan. Tapi dia sama sekali belum memberitahu siapa pun. Dia berpikir kalau mungkin Shikamaru lebih bisa menjelaskannya daripada Naruto sendiri.

Shikamaru menjelaskan, "Ada kemungkinan obat penawar masih tersisa di kota ini."

"Hah?!" Kiba yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Kau tidak bercanda, kan, Shikamaru?"

"Tidak. Tapi itu cuma kemungkinan saja. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan kebenarannya seratus persen, tapi kemungkinannya tetap ada."

"Maksudmu kita bisa menyembuhkan Neji-niisan?" Hinata terlihat terkejut, tapi juga penuh harap di saat yang bersamaan. Yang lainnya pun langsung menunjukkan reaksi.

Shino mengangguk. "Ya, Hinata. Neji mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Begini," Shino menunjuk ke arah peta. "Pertama, kita berburu terlebih dulu. Ada beberapa _convenient store_ di kota ini yang masih belum kita jamah, dan mungkin juga masih belum disentuh kelompok lain. Kita akan pergi ke sana untuk mengambil makanan sebanyak mungkin."

"Ke barat?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, ke barat. Tempat ini,"—Shikamaru menunjuk satu titik di peta itu—"adalah yang paling dekat dari tempat persembunyian kita. Kita akan ke sana terlebih dahulu. Kalau kita dapat banyak makanan, kita akan kembali lagi ke markas untuk menaruh semuanya, lalu berburu lagi."

Lee menimpali, "Jadi kita akan berburu dua kali?"

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru. "Kita perlu sebanyak mungkin makanan sebelum semuanya dihabiskan oleh kelompok lain. Ini pertarungan."

"Lalu soal obat penawarnya?" Tenten bertanya, terlihat yang paling cemas di antara mereka semua.

Shikamaru bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke, lalu si Uchiha itu mengangguk.

"Shino memberitahu kalau obat penawar itu ada di apartemen Chakra, bersebelahan dengan rumah sakit Amaterasu."

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Semuanya tahu kalau keluarga Sasuke adalah pemilik rumah sakit itu.

Kemudian mereka semua diam, mencerna informasi yang didapat. Perburuan makanan, dan juga pencarian obat penawar untuk Neji. Semua itu akan dilakukan hanya dalam waktu sehari. Apakah cukup?

"Jadi apa kita akan berburu dalam kelompok?" tiba-tiba Lee bertanya.

Shikamaru terlihat serius. "Berburu dalam kelompok besar itu beresiko. Tapi akan lebih berbahaya kalau kita pergi berpencar. Jadi aku menyarankan agar pergi bersama-sama untuk memperkuat pertahanan dan kekuatan bertarung."

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi jam delapan. Jadi kusarankan agar kalian segera bersiap dan beristirahat cukup malam ini."

.

.

Malam itu, Naruto sedang membersihkan bilah katana-nya dengan kain yang sudah compang-camping. Pikirannya mengembara ke mana-mana.

Yang lainnya sudah tidur, sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Naruto sendirian di ruang tengah ini, merasa tidak ada keinginan atau desakan untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur. Pikirannya tidak tenang, padahal besok bukanlah perburuan pertamanya. Namun tetap saja, bayangan masa lalu yang mengerikan itu tetap saja tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

Sasuke datang, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pakai ini," Sasuke mengulurkan kain baru yang kelihatan bersih. "Kainmu itu sudah tidak layak dipakai."

Naruto hanya memandangi tangan Sasuke lalu membuang muka, mengabaikannya.

Sasuke menaruh kain itu di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Kau masih belum tidur? Besok adalah hari besar, kau harus segera beristirahat," Sasuke menasehatinya.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pedangnya, Naruto menjawab, "Menurutmu?"

"Naruto, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu berkali-kali—"

"Kaupikir kesalahanmu itu bisa kumaafkan?"

Sasuke bungkam.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam kerangka. Bermaksud melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku,"—suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya—"hanya bermaksud melindungimu. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi kau membiarkan kakakku mati." Suara Naruto terdengar lemah, tertahan.

"Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, aku akan kehilangan kalian berdua!"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang bungkam. Dia tidak menginginkan percakapan ini sama sekali.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. "Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan kakakmu, Naruto. Aku juga kehilangan Itachi, satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa," ujar Sasuke. "Semua orang pernah kehilangan, tidak cuma kau saja."

"Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Tch," Naruto berdecak. "Kau itu sangat membingungkan, Sasuke. Kenapa kau selalu saja mencampuri urusanku, hah?"

Wajah Sasuke kehilangan cahayanya. "Kupikir alasannya sudah jelas. Karena aku peduli padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau orang yang berharga buatku, Naruto," kata Sasuke, terdengar muram. "Meskipun kau membenciku, semuanya tidak akan berubah."

Naruto merasa sengatan dalam hatinya. Matanya memanas.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi. Aku mau tidur."

Setengah berlari dia keluar dari ruangan itu, mengunci dirinya dalam kamarnya kemudian bersembunyi di balik selimut miliknya. Dadanya sakit sekali menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **a/n:**

 **Fanfic ini ada 2 chapter. Chapter selanjutnya akan dipost minggu depan.**

 **Kritik/sarannya jangan lupa ya~!**


End file.
